With the rapid development of technologies of washing machines, a public self-service washing machine is gradually popularized. A user can throw own clothes into the self-service washing machine. After payment is completed in a coin inserting or card swiping mode, the self-service washing machine automatically washes clothes thrown by the user. After washing is completed, the user takes out the clothes from the washing machine, thereby realizing self-service washing.
However, with the gradual increase of the number of users using the self-service washing machine, when the user arrives at the self-service washing machine, since the self-service washing machine may be used by other users or may be damaged, the user cannot use the self-service washing machine. At this moment, the user needs to seek other self-service washing machines again or needs to wash the clothes personally, causing a problem of inconvenient use of the user.